


A Voyage in the Ice

by Orca478



Category: Ice Age (Movies), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity needs therapy and tons of hugs, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Child Abuse, Crossover, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Luminity, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Proud Ice Age fan and don’t regret it, Recovery, The Herd - Freeform, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, flood - Freeform, with Ice Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: There are many realms apart from the human and demon realms, and one of them is the ice realm, inhabited by prehistoric creatures believed to be extinct. A realm every witch must avoid, as for some reason, magic doesn’t work in there.So when an accident (Boscha) sends Luz, Amity, Willow amd Gus to the Ice Realm, and traps them in there, they must survive long enough for Eda and Lilith to make a portal for them to return.But the Ice Realm has its own problem, as the inhabitants face what they call, the second meltdown. The 4 friends now count with the help of a mammoth, a sloth, and two sabers that want to return to their family before the second flood hits.Will they escape the water ? Will Luz and co get back to the Boiling Isles, or will they be stuck in this ice world forever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Brooke/Sid (Ice Age), Diego/Shira (Ice Age), Ellie/Manny (Ice Age), Emira Blight/Viney, Gus/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. A Trip Gone Wrong

It has been two weeks since they escaped the Emperor, since Lilith helped Eda with her curse, since she moved in with them, and the sisters are slowly reconciling. Two weeks since Luz got stuck in the Boiling Isles.

It’s not that bad, sure she misses her Mom. But she has no one else on Earth. In here she has Eda, who is like another mother to her, she has King and Hooty, the younger brothers she never thought she wanted, and she has Willow, Gus, and Amity, the best friends she could ever ask for (although there are times she feels more deeper feelings towards Amity), so she’s fine.

Eda is slowly learning the glyph usage, and they are both training with it. 

But when they are not training, Eda and Lilith go out searching for other portals that Emperor Belos could use.

They think there might be other portals out there, and they need to search for them.

So yeah, Luz is fine, there are some problems. But she’s fine.

“Hey Eda, How was it ?”

“We found nothing.”

“Oh.”

“Well, nothing to the Human Realm. We did find another portal to another realm.

“Yeah that....wait what ! There are others !”

“Oh yeah, there are other realms kiddo. I believe there are 12 in total.”

“But couldn’t Belos use it ?”

“This one he will avoid. It leads to the Ice Realm, and witches avoid it at all costs.”

“The Ice Realm....but why is it avoided ?”

“Simple, Magic can’t work there for some reason. We are as weak as a human that has no magic, and with the creatures that live in there, it’s not good to be a weakling.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, it’s useless to Belos so we’re fine. So any plans for today ?”

“Well. Amity, Willow, Gus and I were going to train....in the Knee.”

“The Knee ! What about the beast ?”

“We won’t bother it.”

Eda didn’t like it, but the Knee is a good place to train.

“Fine, But Owlbert will keep a look for you, in case you need me.”

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Allright, stay safe kiddo, you know you are important to me.”

“I love you too Eda, and nothing will happen to me.”

The Knee brought Amity some memories. 

How the beats almost ate her siblings and Eda, and how she and Luz worked together to stop it. 

It was the time her feelings towards Luz started.

Did she love it here ? No. But it’s a good place to train.

But what she likes the most is being with real friends. Not fake ones, and this time her Parents have no say.....mostly because she fled the house with Ed and Em.

In the past two weeks, a lot happened. Her parents found out (from Boscha of coruse) that she cut ties with the friends they had chosen for her, and that not only is she friends with Willow again, but that she’s friends (in love) with a human. They asked (demanded) for her to cut ties with them and go back to Boscha and her gang. But this time she did something she had never done before. She refused. What followed was knowing what Ed and Em feel when they disobey their parents, but since they are way stricter on her.....her foot got even more broken, and her face got bloody. That was many things, it showed her that her parents didn’t care of her happiness, just of their image, but mostly, it was the final straw for Ed and Em. Sure they tease her, but they are great siblings, and when they heard what happened, the time to act had come. They woke her up in the middle of the night, and told her they are leaving, they would stay at Em’s girlfriend’s home. Some days later Amity was picked up by Ms. Lilith, who is now staying with her sister (and Luz !) since she helped them escape the Emperor. Amity is to stay with them until Ed and Em, with the help of some friends, get their parents to finally leave them alone. 

She hopes their ok. But her siblings always manage to get their way, there is no reason they can’t this time.

For now, she can enjoy some time with her friends.

“So the beast won’t go against us ?” Willow asked timidly.

“Nah, we know where it is, and as long as we are far from it, we’re fine.” Liz said.

“At what time are we getting back ?” Gus asked. 

“We are only here for two hours.” Amity replied.

“Can’t handle the cold ?” Liz teased.

“I’m used to warm weather.”

“Me too.” Willow complained.

“Don’t worry guys, once we get warmed up we will be.....warm.”

That voice, she loves it so much.

They made their way to the training sight, and didn’t see the three eyes following them.

“Alright, here we set camp.” Luz said.

“Camp. Are we sleeping here ?” Willow said worried.

“No, but we need a place to put our stuff.” Amity calmed her.

“Oh.”

“You are all waiting your time.”

They turned around.

“Boscha.”

“Hey Amity. Nice to meet my former best friend.”

“Good, you agree with the former part, now leave.”

“Nah, I decided to come here to train, and I can’t be with weaklings.”

“Us weaklings ? We excel in our tracks ! Unlike you. By the way what is a potion student doing here ?”

“Like I said, to train.”

“But isn’t your thin being in rooms and making potions ?” Luz asked.

“Your mentor used to be a potions student, and look at her.”

“Eh.....is that an insult ?” She whispered to Amity.

“To be honest, I have no idea.”

“But who said I was here to train for school ? Im here for another thing.”

She got out a Grugby Ball.

“Oh shit.”

“Bye you nerds !”

She sent the ball at them. It sent the 4 flying.

“Shit !”

“Don’t worry, Snow is soft.”

“Eh Luz ?”

“Yes Willow ?”

“PORTAL !”

“Oh shit.”

The 4 fell in the hidden portal in the snow.

“What, where did they go ?”

“AAAAAH!”

They fell into....more snow.

“Was that even a portal ? We are still on the Knee ?”

Luz look around, they were in snow, but something felt different.

“I don’t know, maybe we....”

“Hey, who are you !”

The 4 turned and gasped.

“What the hell are those things !” Amity yelled.

Luz rubbed her eyes and comfirmed what they are seeing.

In front of them, is a mamooth, a prehistoric sloth, and two saber tooth tigers !

“Oh man.”


	2. the Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luz and her friends arrive in the Ice Realm, the Herd realizes they are in a big problem.

"GRANNY !" 

Sid the sloth was running around the valley looking for his grandma, 

"Why did we agree to help him again ?" The Saber tooth Diego asked. 

"Because he's our friend and we help each other." Manny said. "Although looking for an elder sloth for the 100th time is not something I look forward too." 

"I second that." Diego said. 

"GRANNY!" 

"Come on Sid, how did you loose her again ?" 

"I don't know, I was sleeping and she suddenly banished !" 

"And Brooke ?" 

"She was sleeping as well." 

"Wait a sec...you have a wife now, why did you come to us instead of her." 

"Because you are experts on tracking her. Diego can track her sent, and I am less afraid of him than Shira." 

"That actually hurts Sid, it really does." 

"Eh he has a point, Shira can be quite scary if you are on her wrong side." 

"I know my wife Manny." 

"Speaking off, when can we expect some cubs eh ?" 

"We are still talking about it." 

"Oh, can I baby seat !" Sid ask. 

"Depends, Brooke can so she can bring you, but you alone, no." A new voice said.

Shira came in and tackled her husband. 

"Hey softie." 

"Hey Kitty." 

"Why were you talking about me ?" 

"We were talking how Sid is scared of asking you to find Granny." 

"Granny ? She was in the new water park." 

"Oh right, I forgot." Sid said.

"Sid....you are telling us, we have been searching for an hour, and you knew where she was all the time !" 

"I never said I have the best memory." 

"Sid, you are lucky you are to smelly to actually eat." 

"Oh come on, you would never eat me Diego." 

"I would." Shira said.

Sid yelped in fear, 

"Come on, let's go back and....." 

Diego spotted a vulture.

"Why is there vulture flying airing us ?" 

Manny remembered what that meant the last time.

"Oh no. Don't you think....we need to go to the ice wall !" 

When the 4 reached it....

"Oh no." 

"Not again !" 

"That's what the vulture meant." 

"Guys. We are about to face a second meltdown."

"Oh, that's when you 3 met Ellie, when you had to fight those sea monsters." 

"Yeah, it was also when Diego here learned how to swim." Sid said.

"Sid !" 

"You know how to swim !" Shira asked. 

"Wait a sec, you were a pirate, you can't swim !" 

"If you want to rise high, don't know how to swim, or the Captain will send you to more overboard tasks. That's why Flynn did most stuff underwater, he had no choice because he is a seal." 

Flynn is the only one of the crew they know is still alive, but the seal is happy to live in the ocean, forgetting about the pirate life. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Come on, we need to warn the others and get to high ground." 

"Honestly why do we still live in valleys ?" Sid asked. 

"Sid has a point actually, from now on, no more valleys" Diego said. 

To say that the valley was panicked was an understatement. 

"What do you mean I should be scared of water, I am a expert swimmer !" Granny said. 

"Granny, we almost died last time, and I knew I got my swimming skills from someone." Sid said proudly. 

"Of course you did. You are more of my grandson than those useless sloths we are related to by blood." 

"I still can't believe your family left you two behind." Brooke said horrified. 

"Hey, can we focus on getting out of here before the flood hits ?" Manny said. 

"Seriously, why does the world keep interfering with our plans." Peaches grumbled. She and Julian were leaving in two days, TWO. 

"I'm sorry honey, I really don't know what is going on with the world." Ellie said. 

"Look at the bright side, one last big adventure as a family !" Julian said. "And it can't be as bad as an asteroid." 

"I mean, at least we can survive water so yeah, he's right." Diego said. 

"Hey ! I don't know about you, but I don't want to keep waiting for the flood to get here, we need to move." Shira said. 

"She's right, come on !" Manny said. 

At first, it all seemed easy for them, unusual. 

But as always, when a Scrat shows up trying to get his nut, trouble follows. 

Scrat tried getting his nut on an ice wall, but like always, the ice broke. 

"AAAAAH!" 

"Come on, that cave will take us to the other side of the valley." Manny said. 

"Come on Sid !" Brooke said. 

"Yeah, come on Gra.....wait a sec, Granny ? GRANNY !" 

"Really Sid ! Now !" Manny said. 

"Hey is not my fault !" Sid said. "GRANNY !" 

"Arrrr. Come on Sid, let's find her fast." Diego said. 

"I'll help you, with her smell we can both track her." Shira said. 

"We need to put a leash on her." Manny said. 

The 4 only gave a couple of steps when.....

The mountain started crumbling. Their path to the cave will be blocked. 

"EVERYONE, TO THE CAVE !" Manny yelled. 

They all ran to the cave. Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Brooke, and Crash and Eddie managed to make it, but Manny, Diego, Shira, and Sid were unable to get in. 

"Dam it." Diego growled. 

"MANNY !" 

"ELLIE !" 

"SID !" 

"BROOKE !" 

Diego and Shira just look at each other. 

"Hi Softie."

"Hi Kitty." 

"We got in another issue due to the elder sloth." 

"Yep." 

Manny knew there was no way he could clear the rubble.

"Julian, you need to lead the rest of the Herd to the other end to the Valley, get in high ground fast." 

"Me ?" 

"With both sabers and me in here, you are the stronger one, can I trust you son ?" 

"YES YOU CAN ! I won't let you down Bro-Dad." 

"Good. We have to take the long way, now go !" 

"You heard him, let's go." 

"Good luck Manny." 

"See you soon Dad." 

"Bye you two. see you soon." 

"Sid ! I'll think about you all day." 

"I'll think about you for the same time Brooke. I'll find Granny and...." 

"Hey, I am here too !" 

.....

....

......

......

......

......

"ARE YOU SERIOUS !" Shira yelled. 

"Come on guys, we need to get to them fast." Manny said. 

With no cave, they need to round the mountain. And time is for essence. 

"Wow you are lucky Diego, you got to keep your wife." Sid said.

"Well yes, I am thankful she is in mortal danger from the flood, thanks Sid." 

"What ? I am among the three strongest in the Herd." Shira said. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want anything happening to you, also, you can't swim." 

"Point taken." 

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong." Manny said. 

"Don't jinx it !" 

Suddenly, something appeared in the sky. 

"Why Manny, why !" 

"I'm sorry !" 

"AAAAAH !" 

Out of nowhere, four figures appeared. 

"Eh what ?" 

Diego went to uncover them and.....

"Humans ?" 

"Humans !" 

They saw how the 4 "humans" stood up. They started talking with each other until...

"Hey, who are you ?" Diego asked. 

They turned to them and gasped. 

"Well shit." Shira said.


	3. Witches meets Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 lost friends meet 4 speaking animals that should be extinct.

Ok...there is something REALLY wrong in here. 

Mammoths, ground sloths, and saber tooth tigers are supposed to be extinct.

"Hey Amity." 

"Yeah ?" 

"Are this common in the boiling isles ?" 

"No." 

"What !" 

"I have never even heard of this things !" 

"I have but....." 

"Hey, this things have ears and are hearing you." The orange saber said. 

"And they can talk, oh great." Luz said. 

With a shaky breath, she turned to them. 

"Hello fellow mammals !" Luz said. 

"Luz what are you doing ?" Amity whispered. 

"Trying to make communication, so they don't eat us." 

"Eat humans ? Yuck. Manny and Stinky Sid are herbivores, and we don't eat humans." The silver saber said. 

"Oh." 

"They seem nice !" The sloth said. 

"All humans seem nice, and then they go against you." 

"Not Pinky." 

"Pinky was a baby." 

"I didn't even meet him." 

"His father was nice, he gave Manny that necklace so that no one would hunt us." 

"Well that is true."

"Animals can't talk, why are this animals talking !" Willow whispered.

"And where are we, nowhere on the Boiling Isles is this cold !" Gus shocked. 

Wait a sec....thew coldest place in the isles is the Knee, and she has been on the knee. Eda told her about the creatures that lived there and this are not them. Also, this place doesn't look like the Knee. 

And they fell on a portal, to a world of snow and ice.....

Eda said that there is a portal to the Ice Realm......

Oh Amity Calamity ! 

"We are not in the knee." 

"WHAT !" 

"Can someone try casting magic ?" 

Amity tried casting fire, but her circle broke apart before she could even finish. 

"What in the ?" 

"Oh no. We are not in the Boiling Isles, we are not in the Demon Realm ¡, WE ARE ON THE ICE REALM !" 

In that moment the 3 witches got hit by reality 

"Oh no." 

While the kids panicked, the animals looked at them.

"Is this a human thing or are you as lost as I am ?" Shira said. 

"Nope. We have no idea what they are saying." Diego said. 

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one lost in here." 

"Well Pinky was a baby so he never spoke." Manny said. 

"Just to make it clear, his real name wasn't Pinky right ?" 

"Oh no. Well we don't think so, we didn't know his real name so we called him like that." 

"Good good." 

"Guys, what are we going to do with them ?" Sid asked. 

"And in case anyone forgot, there is a great flood coming towards us." Diego said. "So it's move or drown." 

Manny sighted, they do have to move. Why couldn't Granny stay with the other loons that Brooke came from. 

"Hey kids." 

They looked at him. 

"Listen we have no idea who you are or were you come from. But we do know one thing, there is a LOT of water coming here and the whole valley might be underwater soon, so if you want to live, and trust us we do want to live, we have to get moving." 

"Wait we are taking them ?" Shira asked. 

"I don't see other way to save them. I don't think humans are aquatic." 

"Well......fine you guys are the human experts. I'll just watch that they are not eaten by anything." 

With that Sid walked to the humans. 

"I am Sid the Sloth. The smartest animal on the whole island ! The mammoth is Manny, our leader, and the saber couple are Diego and Shira, the protectors but also the scary ones." 

"Did he just called himself the smartest animal on the island." Diego laughed. 

"Smartest in a way we don't know about." Shira snickered. 

Manny just looked at the kids. 

"So, who are you ?" 

"Eh...I am Luz, the green haired is Amity, the glasses girl is Willow and the only boy is Gus." 

"Great. Now listen, if we want to survive the flood, we need to move to a safe zone. So let's get moving." 

With that Manny began walking, Sid right behind him. 

"Come on kids, you really don't want to be here when that flood hits." Diego urged them to move. "I got hit by it once, and it wasn't pretty." 

It was enough to get the kids moving.

Shira did look at the green haired eyes for a bit. 

And saw a very familiar pain. 

"Hmm." 

Eda looked at the time.

"Weird, they should have been back by now." 

Owlbert came inside the room quickly. 

"Oh hey, where's Luz ?" 

......

......

.....

"WHAT !"


End file.
